


Coffee Stain

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Meiji University ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He burns the midight oil. She helps him stay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Stain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Coffee"

His phone rings from somewhere beneath the numerous books and blueprints spread before him. He glances at the digital clock on his desk, proudly declaring that it was way past two in the morning and he hasn't slept a wink in the past forty-eight hours. Sighing, he dug for his phone and answered it before it went to voice mail. ****

"Hullo? Who's this?" he asked blearily.  
"You're still up?"a female voice asked in surprise. He smiled when he recognized who it was.  
"Hello yourself," he said, hearing her laugh in response. "And obviously I'm awake, I answered your call didn't I?" he replied teasingly. He could almost see her pout from the other end of the line.

"Mou, I was just concerned! You haven't had enough rest lately, aren't you pushing yourself too much?" she said, sounding obviously worried.  
"I could say the same thing for you. How come you're still awake at this hour?"  
"We just finished filming for the day! I thought I'd try checking if you were still awake so I called."

"What were you planning to do if I didn't pick up?" he asked amusedly, shifting his phone to a better position and trying not to sound too hopeful. He quietly went out of his room and made his way to the kitchen. He got his mug, poured water from the dispenser, and turned on the coffee maker.

"I don't know, maybe I'll try waking you up?"  
"That's mean~" he whined, making her laugh.  
"What are you doing right now?"  
"Me? Making coffee," he said, his phone lodged between his ear and left shoulder as he stirred the liquid in his cup to an even consistency.

"That's funny, I just made some myself." she exclaimed.  
"I miss your coffee, Inoue-san," he said. He went back to his room, cradling his mug in his hands.

_I miss you._

"I'll make you some when we see each other again."  
"I'd love that," he said, unconsciously smiling into his phone.

_I love you._

A man's voice (his manager?) was heard from her end of the line. After a few moments she went back to the phone.

"Ah, sorry Inoo-kun, I have to go. Make sure you rest, okay? I mean it."  
"Oh. Okay. Sure."

_No. not okay. Please stay._

And then he heard a beep, signalling that the phone call was over. He sighed and went back to his blueprints. A drop of coffee spilled from his mug, missing his blueprint by inches and staining the shirt he's wearing instead. He stared at the coffee stain forlornly and stared out the window, toasting the view of the full moon.

"Here's to the feelings left unspent and the things left unsaid..." he muttered to himself, drinking his coffee and reading on.


End file.
